First Love
by Kkimjong
Summary: Sekeras apapun mereka mencoba, meskipun mereka saling mencintai, pada kenyataannya kisah cinta mereka tetaplah tak berakhir bahagia. Bukankah memang tidak semua First Love berakhir bahagia? Benarkan? - KookMin/Jikook - Jimin!uke


**_First Love_**

Author : **Kkimjong**

Pair : Jungkook x Jimin, slight!JinV

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort (?)

Rated : T

Dis : They're self. Denra fiction.

Warn : AU, OOC, **JiminV!Uke** , Typo(s), Menyimpang EYD, JEYEK =w=

* * *

 **"** **Hyung…" panggil namja dengan surai hitam kelamnya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada dinding kamar berwarna sky blue itu.**

 **Sedangkan namja lain yang merasa terpanggil menoleh padanya. Karena memang hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar itu. "Ya?"**

 **"** **Kau tau kan?" tanya namja bersurai hitam itu lagi. Tentu saja menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi namja bersurai coklat almond –hyung-. Pertanyaannya saja tidak jelas begitu.**

 **"** **Apa-"**

 **"** **Aku mencintaimu."**

 **DEG**

 **Hanya satu kalimat –atau mungkin pernyataan- yang keluar dari mulut namja bersurai kelam tersebut, namun mampu membuat namja bersurai almond membulatkan matanya lucu. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan memegangi perutnya saking semangatnya tertawa.**

 **"** **Hahaha~ Bercandamu sungguh… Aku hampir saja terperangkap… Haha~"**

 **Mendengar gelak tawa dari namja yang lebih tua, namja yang lebih muda –namja bersurai hitam- menautkan alisnya antara kesal dan bingung.**

 **"** **Aku serius, hyung!" geramnya sembari menegakkan badannya menghadap 'Hyung' yang masih saja asyik tertawa. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarahnya saat ini. "Jika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, itu serius! Demi apapun, tak bisakah kau menanggapinya dengan serius juga?!"**

 **Sang hyung menghentikan tawanya perlahan dan diakhiri sedikit isakkan kecil. Jari tangannya tergerak menghapus setitik air mata yang jatuh. Sementara namja lain yang menahan amarahnya itu malah tertegun menyadari apa yang terjadi. Orang yang dicintainya bukan tertawa. Namun menangis dalam tawa.**

 **"** **Aku tau.." lirih sang hyung dengan kepala tertunduk. "Maka dari itu berhenti mencintaiku.."**

 **DEG**

 **Selepas mengucapkan kalimat bak panah itu, ia berjalan melewati namja yang baru saja ia hancurkan hatinya. Bermaksud keluar dari kamar itu. Setidaknya itu adalah niatnya sebelum…**

 **"** **Tapi hyung…" suara namja yang lebih muda menghentikan laju langkahnya. "Kau cinta pertamaku.." lanjutnya dengan kepala menunduk.**

 **"…** **."**

 **"** **Cinta pertama adalah cinta yang manis, bukan begitu?"**

 **Namja berambut almond tadi menarik nafasnya dalam. "Tidak semua First Love berakhir bahagia.. Tidak semua…."**

.

.

.

Tiga orang namja dengan seragam berwarna merah –XI– terlihat asyik menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin SMA Seungri. Eumm… Boleh diralat? Sejujurnya satu orang di antara mereka bahkan tak menyentuh makan siangnya sedikitpun. Dirinya malah menampilkan senyum lebar seraya menatap kertas kecil di tangannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Sudahlah, Tae.. Jangan membuatku mual dengan senyum idiotmu itu.." tegur Jimin, namja di depan Taehyung. Mulutnya sibuk membersihkan saus yang menempel pada sumpit miliknya. Jungkook yang duduk di samping Jimin, mengangguk membenarkan teguran Jimin.

Bukannya marah disebut idiot, Taehyung malah menatap keduanya dengan pandangan berbinar. "Kalian tau-?"

"Tidak." sahut Jungkook dengan wajah kelewat cuek. Memotong dengan sadis perkataan Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit menghela nafasnya mendapati sikap usil Jungkook. "Dengarkan aku-!"

"Tidak mau."

PLETAK

Karena kesal ucapannya terus dipotong Jungkook, Taehyung langsung menjitak kepala Jungkook lumayan keras. Tentu saja hal ini menimbulkan 'aduhan' dari sang empunya kepala. Jimin yang melihat interaksi keduanya dan sebagai yang paling dewasa di antara mereka hanya tersenyum maklum. Toh jika Jimin melerai mereka, entah itu esok hari atau seminggu kemudian pasti akan bertengkar lagi. Memang pada dasarnya Tom & Jerry tidak pernah bisa berdamai bukan?

"Jika kau tidak ingin mendengarkan, biar Jimin saja yang dengar! Kau diam!" sungut Taehyung lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jimin dan kembali mengaktifkan binar di matanya. "Jimin-ah, tadi pagi aku memeriksa loker dan ada surat lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih menghebohkan! Ia menuliskan namanya setelah sekian lama membuatku penasaran!"

"Benarkah?" respon Jimin tak kalah antusias. Tidak sepenuhnya antusias sebenarnya, tapi hanya tak enak dengan Taehyung saja 8')

Kepala Taehyung mengangguk mantap. "Dan coba tebak~… Ini Seokjin sunbae! Astaga! Aku tidak mempercayai ini…"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas melihat Taehyung yang menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri. Lebay, pikir Jungkook. Setelah itu ia kembali menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang. Berusaha menulikan pendengarannya untuk sebuah topik tidak penting ini –menurut Jungkook-.

"Woa~ Seokjin sunbae? Yang kapten basket itu? Bukankah kau juga menyukainya, Tae?"

"Heum!" Taehyung kembali mengangguk dengan lebih semangat kali ini. "Dia cinta pertamaku."

DEG

Mendengar kata cinta pertama, kepala Jungkook spontan mendongak dan memandang Taehyung. Ekor matanya dapat melihat senyuman lebar Jimin yang mulai meredup perlahan. Meski sekilas Jimin masih terlihat tersenyum, tapi yang Jeon Jungkook tau, itu adalah senyum palsu.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Jimin berdehem menyadari seorang namja dengan rambut keunguannya berjalan mendekati mereka dengan ragu. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh pada sekumpulan anak basket yang terus memberi dukungan padanya.

"T-Tae.." panggil namja itu gugup saat sudah berada dekat dengan meja ketiga adik kelasnya itu. Jungkook dan Jimin yang melihat Jin berdiri di belakang Taehyung segera menyuruh Taehyung untuk berbalik.

Taehyung berbalik dan tersenyum kikuk sebentar. Sebenarnya ia tau yang memanggilnya tadi adalah suara milik Jin. Tapi aneh rasanya melihat orang yang kita sukai menghampiri kita untuk pertama kalinya. "Ya, hyung?"

"Kau…" Jin menggantung ucapannya lalu sedikit menoleh pada teman – temannya yang semakin heboh memberi semangat. Matanya terpejam sejenak, mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya yang berlebih. "Kau mau berkencan denganku?"

Taehyung blank seketika. Jin mengatakannya dengan cepat tadi. Bahkan pelafalannya saja hampir tak jelas. Mana bisa Taehyung menangkap perkataan Jin tadi?

"Ia mengajakmu berkencan Tae…" jelas Jimin yang sudah mencium gelagat blank-nya Taehyung.

BLUSH

Pipi Taehyung merona mendengarnya. "Eh? Mmm.. B-baiklah.. Jin hyung.." jawab Taehyung tak kalah canggung.

"Geurae… Mmm.. Setelah pulang sekolah kau akan kujemput di kelas. Sampai nanti, Tae.." ucap Jin yang menampilkan senyum menawan ciri khas seorang Kim Seokjin. Kemudian ia menjauh dan mendapat ucapan selamat dari semua teman klub basketnya.

Taehyung terduduk lemas masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Jin mengajaknya berkencan? Cinta pertamanya? Oh! Betapa indahnya 'First Love' Story milik Kim Taehyung.

"Chukhae!" sorak Jimin dengan dua sumpit di tangannya. Senyum lebarnya sudah kembali. Bahkan matanya membentuk eyes smile saat tersenyum. "Kau pasti sangat bahagia, Tae."

"Sangat.." ucap Taehyung yang masih shock.

Sedangkan Jungkook lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya malas. "Itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Asal kau tau saja, **tidak semua First Love berakhir bahagia..** " Jungkook sedikit menoleh pada Jimin yang nampak terkejut dengan perkataannya. Menunjukkan senyuman miring yang entah berarti apa pada pemuda di sampingnya itu. "Bukankah begitu **Jeon Jimin**?"

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

"Hyung…" panggil Jungkook. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada dinding kamar berwarna sky blue milik Jimin.

Sedangkan namja lain yang merasa terpanggil menoleh padanya. Karena memang hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar itu. "Ya?"

"Kau tau kan?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Tentu saja menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi Jimin. Pertanyaannya saja tidak jelas begitu.

"Apa-"

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG

Hanya satu kalimat –atau mungkin pernyataan- yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook, namun mampu membuat Jimin membulatkan matanya lucu. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan memegangi perutnya saking semangatnya tertawa.

"Hahaha~ Bercandamu sungguh… Aku hampir saja terperangkap, Kook… Haha~"

Mendengar gelak tawa Jimin, Jungkook menautkan alisnya antara kesal dan bingung.

"Aku serius, hyung!" geram Jungkook sembari menegakkan badannya menghadap Jimin yang masih saja asyik tertawa. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarahnya saat ini. "Jika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, itu serius! Demi apapun, tak bisakah kau menanggapinya dengan serius juga?!"

Jimin menghentikan tawanya perlahan dan diakhiri sedikit isakkan kecil. Jari tangannya tergerak menghapus setitik air mata yang jatuh. Sementara Jungkook malah tertegun menyadari apa yang terjadi. Orang yang dicintainya bukan tertawa. Namun menangis dalam tawa.

"Aku tau.." lirih Park Jimin dengan kepala tertunduk. Atau haruskah Jungkook mengubah marga Jimin menjadi Jeon? "Maka dari itu berhenti mencintaiku.."

DEG

Selepas mengucapkan kalimat bak panah itu, Jimin berjalan melewati Jungkook, namja yang baru saja ia hancurkan hatinya. Jimin bermaksud keluar dari kamar itu. Setidaknya itu adalah niatnya sebelum…

"Tapi hyung…" suara Jungkook menghentikan laju langkahnya. "Kau cinta pertamaku.." lanjutnya dengan kepala menunduk.

"…."

"Cinta pertama adalah cinta yang manis, bukan begitu?"

Jimin terlihat menarik nafasnya dalam. "Tidak semua First Love berakhir bahagia, Jeon Jungkook… Tidak semua…"

"Selalu, Jimin! Cinta pertama harus-"

"Itu hanya dongeng!" bentak Jimin dengan setetes air mata lagi yang meluncur dengan lancar. Memukul telak hati Jungkook yang semakin remuk. "Kau bisa melihat kita.. Kau dan aku sudah resmi sebagai saudara sekarang.. Bukan sebagai sahabat lagi, kita melebihi itu.. Kita saudara, dan bukan untuk mengizinkan perasaan cinta sesama namja tumbuh, Jungkook."

"Kau hanya tidak tau, Jimin! Aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum orang tua kita menikah!" kesal Jungkook kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Kenyataan pahit macam apa ini?! Drama menyedihkan macam apa yang Tuhan rencanakan dalam hidupnya?!

"Panggil aku 'hyung'." balas Jimin dingin, seolah tak ingin memperpanjang masalah mereka. Ia hanya tak ingin ibu kandung dan ayah tiri-nya mendengar percakapan ini. "Bagaimanapun juga aku hyung-mu disini… Aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu… Aku Jeon Jimin, ingat itu.."

"AKU TIDAK PUNYA HYUNG!" teriak Jungkook bertambah geram. Tangannya mencegat tangan Jimin yang hendak melanjutkan langkahnya lalu menarik namja itu ke sebuah pelukan yang erat. Tentu saja membuat Jimin memberontak. "Aku-"

"Jungkook!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Jimin berhenti memberontak dan malah terdiam dalam pelukan Jungkook. "Lepaskan aku.." lirihnya. Suaranya tercekat menahan tangisan.

"Jika kau mendengarkanku, maka iya, aku akan melepaskanmu… Pertama, aku TIDAK PERNAH memiliki hyung, kau tau sendiri kan? Kedua, JEON JIMIN tidak pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini.. Yang ada hanyalah PARK JIMIN, namja yang selalu kupanggil chimin dan kau perlu mengingat itu.."

Meskipun menyesakkan saat adik angkatmu tak mengakui keberadaanmu, Jimin tetap mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, sekarang lepaskan aku…"

"Tidak.. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, Chim.." bisik Jungkook yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja manis yang ia cintai ini.

Sorot matanya jatuh pada album foto yang Jimin lihat sebelum Jungkook masuk tanpa izin ke kamar namja dalam pelukannya ini. Album foto pernikahan orang tua mereka bulan lalu. Tn. Jeon, ayahnya dan Ny. Park, ibu Jimin.

Persetan dengan status mereka yang merupakan sahabat dekat –bersama Taehyung- dan menjadi sepasang saudara sekarang. Status adalah status. Berbeda dengan perasaan.

Jungkook menatap mata Jimin dalam dan mencium kening namja yang lebih pendek darinya ini begitu lama. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan berada di sampingmu apapun yang terjadi tetapi bukan dalam arti saudara. Jadi… lupakan tentang status kita dan jawab aku berdasarkan hati kecilmu.. Kumohon.."

Sejujurnya Jimin ingin memberitahu Jungkook bahwa cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cinta pertamanya tak sesedih yang ia bayangkan. Hanya saja… Jimin juga tak ingin mendapati sorot mata kecewa dari sang ibu. Tapi ibunya juga mengajarkan untuk menjadi anak yang jujur dalam keadaan apapun. Jadi harus bagaimana? Hffttt…. Semoga keputusan Jimin berada di jalan yang terbaik.

Yup! Jimin mengangguk dengan senyum tipis. Membuat Jungkook kembali memeluk Jimin lebih erat. "Asalkan tak ada yang mengetahuinya, Kook." ucapnya pada Jungkook.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Park Jimin.."

"Nado….. Jeon Jungkook…"

 _Flashback end_

Biarkanlah hubungan ini mengalir meski hanya mereka berdua yang tau. Ya, sekeras apapun mereka mencoba, meskipun mereka saling mencintai, pada kenyataannya kisah cinta mereka tetaplah tak berakhir bahagia. **Bukankah memang tidak semua First Love berakhir bahagia? Benarkan?**

 **-END-**

* * *

INI APAA?! QAQ Yasalam, maapkeun beta hadirin /.\ Yah udahlah.. 'Unleash your imagination' juga kan haha

Kkimjong sejujurnya emang suka bias jadi uke sih (pengecualian buat Taemin dan Yongguk), tapi gak pernah kebayang Jungkook jadi semenya. Ya… kalau JinV Kkimjong yakin banyak yang suka… Tapi ini... Kenapa gak J-Hope atau RapMon aja coba… Ah, au ah… Jadi makin pusing +.+ Lagi stress aiihh TAT

gimana rasanya sii punya temen sekelas, yang gampang banget akrab, gk sampai seminggu udah kek keluarga bahkan guru pun ada yg bilang titik kuat kelas kami itu kerja sama dan kedekatannya yg paling unggul… Jujur ini kelas pertama yang bikin kkimjong bener-bener nyaman.. trus tiba-tiba wali kelas nyuruh ketua kelas kami pindah jurusan yang berarti pindah kelas juga itu rasanya kek pen bakar stadion -_- Grup langsung heboh nyuruh ketua gk pindah, percaya gk percaya kita galau masal sekelasan kemaren -_- Mungkin banyak yg bilang "ah lo lebay, masih satu sekolah juga", emang sii.. Tapi kalian pernah ngerasain gk disaat banyak anggota kelas itu anak kos, dari berbagai daerah termasuk kkimjong, jauh dari orang tua, waktu diabisin bareng temen-temen? Bahkan satu orang pun berharga banget.. Dan ini ketua kelas, oy seriusan pak -_- ketuanya aja bilang ini bukan kemauan dia, sampai bilang bisa gak satu kelas beda jurusan TAT nyesek gw dengernya.. Dan besok keputusan dari wali kelas dia dipindah apa gk, gw yakin ini keknya ortunya yg mindah.. Tapi pak, bu, anak lo udah nyaman bareng kita dan pindah jurusan gk segampang buang ingus/? Mesti nyesuain diri lagi sama tuh jurusan.. Rencananya besok kalau yg keluar keputusan terburuk, dia bakal tetep pindah jurusan, sekretaris udah ancang-ancang depan ruang kepsek TuT kami udah ngerencanain kek gitu dari kemaren kan ngakak punya temen somplak-somplak semua.. Etapi seriusan sii.. Buat ketuaa, (itu nama panggilan kami khusus buat ketua dan cuman kelas kami yang gk pernah manggil ketua kelas pake nama TuT) lo ketua terbaik yang pernah gw temuin selama gw sekolah, gw bersyukur bisa satu regu sama lo waktu mos, lo yang terbaik sumpah gk canda gw, jan tinggalin kami please.. we love you, ketuaa!

Oke maap, ini jadi curhat.. lagi nyesek, gk siap buat besok ini TuT mau curhat, gk tau sama siapa

Buat reader yang udah dateng masa gak ninggalin jejak… Review please…

See you~

-317-


End file.
